Little Maggie
by L.A Flood
Summary: Maggie, from the Irish Covens' story. N.B...I refuse point blank to mention the Famine except maybe in passing it is NOT the only significant event in Irish history!...rant over..
1. Chapter 1

I grew up on the streets of Dubin, both as a chid and as a newborn vampire. I never had an easy life, but I'm not one to complain. No one ever said that life was easy or fair, they just said it would be worth trials that I faced made me the person that I am today.

I was born in 1900 to a poor family already consisting of six children. There was Fiona, the oldest and the only other girl, then came Sean, Liam, Malachy and little Paddy. I was the last born to my mother Patricia. My father, Kevin, worked on the docks. He didn't make a lot, but he brought in enough money to keep us from starving. My childhood was spent running around paying games of hide and seek, chasing and other such nonsense. It was simple but it was mine and I savoured every minute of it. I was the baby, doted on, spoilt. I wouldnt have wanted it any other way.

My childhood innocence was to end abruptly the September I turned thirteen. It had been a normal day I had just run down to the shops to buy mammy some woodbines out of the last of the weeks money, when I heard the screams of horror that pierced through our little street. I clutched the cigarettes tight to my chest afraid of losing them and ran as fast as I could up the road. There was something different about the skyline today...I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I ground to a halt in front of the pile of rubble that was our house. That and the one next to it had collapsed into a sorry pile of bricks and mortar. I heard a blood curdling scream. It took me a few moments to realise that it was mine, as I felt arms catch around my waist holding me to the spot, stopping me from running into the ruins. My whole family had been in that house.

Recue teams worked through the night trying to salvage people from the wreck, but I knew before anyone had to tell me that my whole family was gone. I was alone. I was terrified. I had never had to deal with reality before. My mother and older siblings made sure I never had to worry about anything. Now it was like a sharp slap accross the face on a cold winters morning. A sharp sting that only seemed to intensify as time went on. I turned my back on the wreck, on what had once been my life. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. All I knew was that Margaret O'Keeffe no longer existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ireland was going through some radical changes at the time. It wasn't unusual to see people living on the streets, I blended in quite easily. I was quick to learn the tricks that came with being a ragamuffin. O'Connell street was the best place to beg and pickpocket, while Moore street was the best place to find scraps of food to keep you going throughout the day.

I had made a few friends, a group of five of us that stuck together and shared most of what we had. It was a messed up family of sorts. We had each others backs. There was myself,renamed Little Maggie, Aisling, Paul and Andrew, the twins, and our ringleader Shane. He was the oldest at nineteen and quite attractive. Paul and Andrew were sixteen while Aisling was a year older than me at fourteen.

Here I was part of another family and still the well looked after baby. Only this time I had my fair share of responsibility.

I was brought up a Catholic with a good share of morals. I couldn't bring myself to steal even if it was from the overly wealthy. My job instead was to find food to keep my family strong. I never failed to the deliver. It wasn't always fresh, it wasn't always appetizing but there was always plenty. By night we huddled by the side of O'Connell bridge to keep warm falling into an uneasy and uncomfortable sleep worried about what the next day would bring. I never, however, felt unsafe with the boys around me. I was doted on by Paul and Andrew, Aisling was indifferent to me but I reveled in the praise and attention I got from Shane.

I wasn't completely unaware that I was well advanced physically for my age, I could have passed for seventeen easily if it weren't for my height of five foot. Also, I was strikingly beautiful in a cliched way. My auburn hair fell in full, perfect, shining ringlets. My skin was flawless like a piece of porcelain and my green eyes, the color of grass in the spring sparkled with mischief. A typical Irish Cailin. I knew Shane was attracted to me. I was no longer the naïve little girl who had run away from the ruins of her life. I was on the streets nearly a year now and it had hardened me. I was well aware of the workings of the male mind, often using it to my advantage while begging. But with Shane the attraction was mutual.

His skin was also clear, his arms strong. He was well built a natural protector. His messy brown hair flopped in to his sparkling blue eyes when he ran and his laughter was infectious. He was rarely in a bad mood and intensely loyal to the lot of us. I felt safe in his presence. It didn't take me long to realize that Aisling was jealous of me. Her dirty blond hair was wispy and looked permanently greasy, she looked ungraceful in her movements, yet to have grown into her five foot six frame properly. She had a look of sickness around her and her brown eyes were flat and dead. Shane never gave her a second glance

I still remember the day our group disbanded. It was when the glue holding our group together left. Shane hadn't come home one night after pick pocketing and we suspected he had been arrested. We were all worried and decided on finding him in the morning. We needn't have worried. He came and found us. Thought it would be only fair to let us know his decision instead of disappearing into the night. He was to join the recently formed I.C.A to fight for our independence from the crown forces. The boys eyes sparkled in admiration asking frantically where they could join. Aisling merely shrugged and walked away. She wasn't as committed to the rest of us as she had been to Shane. I looked at him in worry. What would I Do now? He noticed this and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't worry Little Maggie I haven't forgotten about you." he chuckled quietly leading me away from the boys so that we could talk properly without them interrupting with more mindless questions.

"I've arranged for you to stay with a group of women nearby. They are part of the I.C.A and will look after you until this is over." His tone was serious and caught me off guard.

"Thanks Shane, but why are you doing this for me?" I was confused. He had just let Aisling, his longest follower walk away but arranged for somewhere to keep me safe.

"Surely you must have realized how I feel about you by now Maggie" he watched me perplexed. "When this is all over, i swear I'll have a big house all to myself and we'll get married. I promise" His tone was so solemn and sincere I couldn't help but believe him. I merely nodded and let him guide me to my new home.

It was just like every other house in the area. Red bricked tenements full of families. He showed me through to the room on the ground floor and I was pleasantly surprised to see how well looked after it was. There were arm chairs and a cosy fire a well scrubbed table with two chairs and a large double bed in the corner. It was small but it was clean and homely. He introduced me to the woman of the house who was to take me in, Mary. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was black and glossy and hung in delicate waves around her shoulders. Her skin was pale white and she had the darkest eyes I had ever seen.

After talking with Shane for a few moments he got up to leave. She left the room so we could say our goodbyes. I felt kind of awkward after his confession earlier. We stood facing each other for one endless moment before he took the three steps bringing him to my side and wrapped me up in a tight embrace. I felt tears slowly fall down my face. They were the first tears i had allowed to fall since my family's death.

"Come back safe to me" i whispered kissing his cheek.

He just smiled ruffling my hair and left. I sat on the couch not knowing how to go on. Mary came back into the room and upon seeing my distress she wrapped me up in her cold arms and whispered soothingly to me.

"Don't worry Little Maggie. Things have a strange way of working out. There are big plans for you, just wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Oops i can't believe I've been forgetting my disclaimers. Very silly of me. I of course do not own the Twilight universe or any of the characters that inhabit it. I'm merely a visitor to their world.**

**Also i would like to point out that yes i am aware that they are not the names of the streets in Dublin back in the 1900's and if my history teacher were to see my gross error, i would of course have my ass kicked from here to Forks and back.**

Life with Mary was simple enough. I had the bed in the corner to myself, she preferred sitting in the arm chair by the fire. I got up, did my very few chores and the rest of the day was pretty much mine until dinner. I had never seen Mary eat, but she always made sure there was plenty for me. I didn't question her on it, I was lucky to have food at all. Twice a week there was a suffragette meeting in our home and I sat in the corner paying close attention to their message. Women were equal to men. We should have the same rights, especially the right to vote. I believed whole heartedly in this cause, although not to the extremes some of the women seemed to take it. I was not prepared, for example, to throw myself under a carriage just to prove a point.

Mary used the newspaper to teach me how to read and to introduce me to the world of politics. I had never known before just how the country worked and why everyone was so upset about Home Rule, but the picture became clearer as Mary regaled me with stories from the past. She often spoke of the Great Hunger and all the wrong doings of the English. The way her eyes misted over I could have sworn she was telling me her life story instead of those handed down through her family. I hadn't known it then but she was grooming me into a Republican, ready to serve my country at a moments notice. I felt her pride, her anger, everything that made her who she was, when she told the stories. She was a powerful speaker and would be the one to write De Valera's speeches when the time came for action.

Most of the days were spent lonely wandering through the streets like before, hoping to see some excitement, I wasn't disappointed. There was constantly something happening on the streets of Dublin. From riots and protests to young pick pockets being arrested. It was a hive of activity. Other days I would sit in agitated silence at home waiting. For what, I wasn't entirely sure, until of course he came calling. I had been in the kitchen baking bread when there was a knock at the door. Mary had been on her way out and told the guest to go on through, that I was in the kitchen. I wiped a stray curl away with the back of my hand turning to see who it was. My breath caught in my chest when I seen him standing in the doorway. "Happy Birthday Maggie" he grinned.

I didn't care that I was covered in flour, or that it was wildly inappropriate behaviour for a young lady. I ran across the room throwing myself into his arms. "Oh Shane you remembered" I sobbed into his neck wrapping my arms around him. It had been two years since I had turned thirteen and met him for the first time.

He chuckled gently before picking me up in his arms and swinging me around. "Little Maggie is all grown up now" He put me down and got down on his knee. "Which is exactly why I'm here. Maggie, I love you. Please won't you marry me?"

I sank to the floor beside him smiling at the petite ring he had gotten me. It was perfect. "Of course" I whispered kissing him on the lips, something I had never dared before. I felt his lips curl up in a smile around mine and his hand swept over my cheek bones to my hair. "My beautiful Maggie" he sighed. He stood up pulling me with him. "I'm afraid i can't stay. I'm needed for training." I frowned but before he would notice I rearranged my face into a convincing smile.

He didn't need to say anything else. I knew how important this was to him. I kissed him on the cheek repeating the scene from our last goodbye. "Come back to me safe". This time he kissed me back.

"Maggie, you give me a reason to come back" he murmured before leaving. I watched his departing back feeling as if half of me had just walked out the door. I would just have to learn to survive until he came back for me. Learn to trust in Mary's constant reassurances that there was a higher purpose.

She hadn't been lying. There was of course a reason for me being here.

I had known for some time that Mary was not quite human, but had no idea what she was. All I knew was that she was kind and had taken me in when I had no where else to go. I would do whatever she asked to return the kindness. I came home from my wander around town to find Shane and Mary deep in conversation. I cleared my throat letting them know I was there and smiled sheepishly when they looked up in alarm. I stared at him, he looked really pale and tired, was he sick? I took another step forward and gasped when his eyes met mine. They were a deep blood red. They eyes of the devil. I sank to my knees and blessed myself, something I hadn't done in the longest time, and prayed to a god I no longer believed in.

The room was silent apart from my muttering. I opened my eyes to see Shane crouched down beside me. His eyes, though bright red, were still the kind eyes I knew. They drew me in. I couldn't look away.

"Please Maggie, let me explain?" he pleaded.

I nodded. I _needed_ him to explain. I was completely overwhelmed. What had happened to my beautiful boy?

"Please stop looking at me that way Maggie I'm not a monster" I could sense the lie in his words but said nothing, merely averted my eyes. My Shane had never lied to me. "It's all for the cause. After Christmas we start preparing for war. And we're going to win Maggie, I can feel it" the enthusiasm I knew so well flashed across his flawless features. But I no longer felt pride. I felt sick to my stomach. "I need you by my side Maggie. I need you to fight with me."

My head snapped up. What was he doing? He knew I wasn't a fighter! I shook my head slightly. I couldn't do what he was asking me.

"Maggie, last time I was here you agreed to be my wife for the rest of our lives. I want you for much much longer than that. Join me."

His tone was persuasive and soothing, but it didn't fool me. I knew that I really had no choice. I was to join them either by my own choice, or by force. I knew what I had to do and nodded once to show my agreement. Truly I had no idea what I was agreeing to.


	4. Chapter 4

He flashed a cheeky grin at me, and I returned a small false smile. He wrapped his arms around me gently. It didn't feel right. It wasn't the same reassuring hug he usually gave. I shivered at the coldness of his touch both metaphorically and literally. He cupped my chin in his hand and lowered his lips to mine. This wasn't the usual innocent kiss we usually stole, it was deep, angry, full of the unknown. And it scared me.

I hadn't noticed that Mary was still sitting by the fire until she let a small cough. I blushed a little at our public display. Her eyes bore into mine. Her eyes were also red, but not quite as bright as Shane's. They were more of a deep burgundy color. I flinched away from the glare.

"We don't have forever Shane, the long fellow wants them all done tonight. I don't have enough time to wait here until you're done playing with your food."

I blanched at her words. Food? I looked to him in horror. He had lied. We wouldn't be spending eternity together. He was going to kill me. I started to shake when Mary came over and pulled me towards the bed. "This is going to hurt like hell, but it's for the best sweetheart" she warned before lowering her lips to my neck. I was hyperventilating at this stage my heart beating erratically then all went black. I was enjoying the feeling that came with being detached from my body, from the horrors of reality. I felt weightless and quite giddy. I was really enjoying myself until I realized I was no longer in an ocean of calm but in a huge pot of boiling water. I was being stewed alive. Mary hadn't been lying when she said I was to be food. I hear screaming from a distance only vaguely aware that it's me. I feel weights holding me down keeping me from thrashing about. Eventually I lay still, gritting my teeth, trying and failing to keep the wails of pain locked inside. I wasn't sure how long I was tortured for. It could have been years. Nevertheless I felt the fire fade eventually. Or maybe I was getting used to it. Either way the pain was less and I was grateful. My heart hammered loudly and quickly in my chest. Much too quickly. I sat, bolt upright gasping before feeling the very last thump of my human life fade away. I felt my mouth pop open with a little "oh" of surprise.

I looked around me. I was no longer in Mary's home. When was I moved? It was a long hall filled with bunks. On one other bed there was a teenage boy writhing around in apparent agony. I had no idea where I was, or what I was doing here. The last thing, I remembered was that awful hug from Shane.

"Oh good, you're awake" his silky voice sounded smug.

I jumped. I hadn't noticed he was sitting there. "You make is sound as if I've been having a nice little nap instead of screaming in pain for god know's how long" I glared. My voice sounded different, more fluid and melodic. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind until later. Right now I needed answers.

He chuckled coming to my bedside and sitting down. "Silly Maggie." He caressed my cheek. He no longer felt cold but I still found it creepy being near him. I turned my face away and a hiss of fury escaped him.

I froze. "Shane, what's going on? What happened to me, to you?" I turned to face him my eyes full of anguish. His own were cold and staring, not the sparkling carefree eyes I remembered. They were haunted now and instinctively, I knew they would never sparkle again.

He sighed and stared off into the distance not looking at me as he spoke. "You should put on your uniform, training starts in ten minutes" he gestured towards the box at the end of the bunk. He rose from my bedside and left the room without another word or backwards glance.

Nothing was making sense at all. Why the hell did I have to wear a uniform? I sat on the bunk for what felt like an eternity. I would just have to trust Shane had my bests interest at heart, just like before.

I threw on the uniform. The khaki color did compliment me just a little but I was still too confused to acknowledge the implications. I slipped through the door that Shane had left through to find myself in a huge hall surrounded by young people, mostly male, who looked just as confused as I felt. I hung to the wall trying to stay invisible. I saw a trio in the corner and gasped. Not thinking I pushed my way through the throngs of people being thrown this way and that. I didn't seem to be getting anywhere and instinctively I called out for the one person who could save me from this mess.

His eyes locked on mine and he was by my side impossibly fast. He took my hand in his and seeing where I was struggling towards he smiled. It was a ghost of his human one but it was a relief to see it. He pushed through the first few people and the others parted like the red sea to let him pass. I felt a smile light up my face as confusion turned to recognition on their faces. Before I knew it, I was wrapped up in a tight embrace. I felt sobs overcome me but no tears fell. This shocked me enough to stop "crying". It was going to take a lot of getting used to.

"Little Maggie" Paul shook his head in wonder and mussed my hair. I ducked out of the way giggling and gave both him and Andrew a kiss each on the cheek. Aisling didn't ignore me as she usually would, instead she gave me a small smirk. I didn't have time to dissect this look before we were called to attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Ok this chapter isn't going to be great my mind is somewhere else completely but I haven't updated in a while so might aswell put it up there. Thanks to the people who have reviewed and favourited. You rock =) **

It had been a few weeks since I had been introduced to the world of darkness. Ireland was suffering with unseasonably good weather,meaning I couldn't leave the house without attracting unwanted attention. Damn sparkles. I was, by now, used to shutting down my brain when it came time for hunting. It was a neccessity, a means of survival. Still I hated what I had become. My sin was paler now than it had been before the transformation. I was no longer like a piece of china, now I was ghostly white and cold. My hair gleamed and bounced like it used to when my mother done it for me.

My red eyes scanned the bunks around the room. I was dead set against recruiting new soldiers, so I was assigned the duty of watching over the new recruits as they changed. It wasn't a pretty process and I was attacked often when they realized what they had become. After the first instance of this happening, Shane had ensured I had some training in combat to assure my safety. I was adverse to using it, but I couldn''t allow them to mutilate me either. After the initial shock wore off I enjoyed showing the newborns around and explaining everything to them.I managed to make a few friends. It never lasted long.I was growing increasingly lonely as they were sorted into Brigades and I was handed a new batch to start the process with all over again.

After three weeks of this I was growing restless. I needed to hunt. I had been putting it off for as long as possible but couldn't deny the fire in my throat any longer.

I slipped silently from the room full of wards and knocked on Shanes door. There were a few muffled whispers. I couldn't make out whose voice it was but I did know it was distinctly female. I glared as he opened the door. I could smell the sex rolling off him in waves.

"Oh, Maggie" he pulled the door shut beind him surprise etched accross his featurs. "I wasn't expecting you.."

"Obviously" I rolled my eyes. "Who's the blond?" the glimpse of gold hadn't escaped me as he pulled the door shut hastily behind him.

"Who?" he tried to make his face innocent but quickly composed himself.

I snorted a quiet"Oh please"

"Oh you mean-"

"Shane, whats taking you so long?" the door was wrenched open by a very naked and pouting Aisling. Of course. Who else could it possibly have been.

I felt like I was watching from outside my body, as a terrible inhuman screech burst forth from my lips and I launched myself at her smug pug like face. I was going to rip her to shreds.

"Shane get it off me!" she wailed as I tore a chunk of her hair from her head, slightly pleased that it was still thin and wispy despite her abnormal and inhuman beauty.

A pair of strong arms were around me and lifted me off carrying me back to my room. It took me a while to realise they didnt belong to Shane. I looked up into the kind faces of my twin brothers and stopped struggling. Instead I clung to them and sobbed my still heart out. I felt so empty and purposless. Neither of them said anything, instead just wrapped me in their arms until i had calmed down.

The sun was already beginning to rise and I sighed at the time I had wasted. Both last night and on Shane in general. A flame of resentment threatened to overcome me at the thought of his name. This was all his fault. I stood up and left the room without a backwards glance. I would have my revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N ok yea sorry the last chapter was a bit of a filler and truly wasn't my best effort, but i needed to update seeing as i hadn't done it in so long. I hope this chapter is better. Special thanks to: xNomx, BigDaddyBall, Magieeeee and Fourwords for reviewing. You rock, thank you so much =]

I swore loudly as i stomped down the hall. How DARE he do this to me. The lying scumbag. I could literally tear him limb from limb for this. I wasn't exactly sure what my plan of action was all i knew was that i wasn't staying in this place anymore. I didn't care about Irelands freedom, hell i didn't even care about my brothers at that stage. I needed to get away from there and fast.  
As i stood staring out the window i realised that it was literally my only means of escape from the life of misery that had been thrust upon me. Without a second thought or backwards glance i launched myself from the window enjoying the adrenaline rush as i landed softly and took off swiftly through the back alleys of Dublin.  
It wasn't long until i reached the bridge. I stood leaning against the railing thinking. I knew i could never return now after abandoning. Not that they would miss me. The revolution was to begin later that day. I couldn't leave the country without knowing what was to become of my family. I looked down in disgust at the uniform i was wearing and swore loudly. I needed to blend in. Might aswell kill two birds with one stone....  
Standing in the middle of O'Connell street, my thirst satiated, i listened in awe as the proclamation of the Irish Republic was read out to the masses. I couldn't deny the passion and reasoning behind the words. For the first time i had some inkling of what we were fighting for. The words rang out clear as a bell as all were spellbound.

"IRISHMEN AND IRISHWOMEN: In the name of God and of the dead generations from which she receives her old tradition of nationhood, Ireland, through us, summons her children to her flag and strikes for her freedom.  
Having organised and trained her manhood through her secret revolutionary organisation, the Irish Republican Brotherhood, and through her open military organisations, the Irish Volunteers and the Irish Citizen Army, having patiently perfected her discipline, having resolutely waited for the right moment to reveal itself, she now seizes that moment, and, supported by her exiled children in America and by gallant allies in Europe, but relying in the first on her own strength, she strikes in full confidence of victory.  
We declare the right of the people of Ireland to the ownership of Ireland, and to the unfettered control of Irish destinies, to be sovereign and indefeasible. The long usurpation of that right by a foreign people and government has not extinguished the right, nor can it ever be extinguished except by the destruction of the Irish people. In every generation the Irish people have asserted their right to national freedom and sovereignty; six times during the last three hundred years they have asserted it to arms. Standing on that fundamental right and again asserting it in arms in the face of the world, we hereby proclaim the Irish Republic as a Sovereign Independent State, and we pledge our lives and the lives of our comrades-in-arms to the cause of its freedom, of its welfare, and of its exaltation among the nations.  
The Irish Republic is entitled to, and hereby claims, the allegiance of every Irishman and Irishwoman. The Republic guarantees religious and civil liberty, equal rights and equal opportunities to all its citizens, and declares its resolve to pursue the happiness and prosperity of the whole nation and all of its parts, cherishing all of the children of the nation equally and oblivious of the differences carefully fostered by an alien government, which have divided a minority from the majority in the past.  
Until our arms have brought the opportune moment for the establishment of a permanent National, representative of the whole people of Ireland and elected by the suffrages of all her men and women, the Provisional Government, hereby constituted, will administer the civil and military affairs of the Republic in trust for the people.  
We place the cause of the Irish Republic under the protection of the Most High God. Whose blessing we invoke upon our arms, and we pray that no one who serves that cause will dishonour it by cowardice, in humanity, or rapine. In this supreme hour the Irish nation must, by its valour and discipline and by the readiness of its children to sacrifice themselves for the common good, prove itself worthy of the august destiny to which it is called.  
Signed on Behalf of the Provisional Government.  
Thomas J. Clarke,  
Sean Mac Diarmada, Thomas MacDonagh,  
P. H. Pearse, Eamonn Ceannt,  
James Connolly, Joseph Plunkett"

The spell was broken as soon as he finished reading and the first battalion rushed forward to capture the GPO. I watched in mild curiosity as man after man ran into the base. Shane came into view and i lost my breath. He was magnificent. I watched as he barked out orders.. He was commanding in his role, a figure to be respected. I snorted. How naive and idealistic i sounded. He looked up and caught my gaze. He quirked an eyebrow in my direction. An invitation to rejoin my brothers in arms. I froze.i would not help a man who was so corrupted. He wasn't the man i fell in love with. He was cold calculating. A monster. We were all of us monsters in one sense of the word. Mostly not through choice but upon a decision thrust upon us. How i resented this decision...but i couldn't abandon my family....SHIT. I stood contemplating for a few more seconds before turning on my heel. I would watch.  
It wasn't long before the British came running to disband the rebel fighters. I stood mouth open gaping at the carnage unfolding before me. I watched with awe as wave after wave of British soldiers fell to the ground, their weapons useless against the steely vampire skin of the enemy. The city was awash with the sound of gunfire and with one deafening bang a blazing inferno overcame the GPO. I snapped out of my reverie and ran forward. The people i loved were in there and like hell i was going to let them die and leave me alone again.  
Running into the burning building my senses were immediately smoke was thick and heavily perfumed. I realised with a rush of nausea it was the scent of burning vampire flesh. My stomach churned as i searched the debris. The building was falling down around us. It was only a matter of a few minutes before i would have to abandon my search. Screams that would haunt me forever followed me as i passed burning figures writhing in agony. The heat was beginning to overcome me. I had to leave and just hope and pray my family made it out alive.  
I watched with anticipation as the rebels were rounded up. None of my kind were caught, naturally being too quick to be caught. I ran towards the wicklow mountains. Our hide out of the last few months. There was no sign of the twins. My heart plummeted. They couldn't be gone i refused to believe it. Shane stood guard over the door ushering in the stragglers. Smiling sadistically i noticed there was no Aisling hanging off his arm. I turned and left somewhat satisfied, yet disheartened at the same time.  
This war would change everything. I already knew i would never be the girl i once was. I needed to change to adapt. I would be stronger, more careful. I would never trust another man again. The only one i could trust was myself and my instincts.. I had wondered what the pooling of venom in my mouth had meant whenever Shane and i talked about the future. It was obvious now. It was my subconscious letting me know of his lies and treachery. If only i had been paying enough attention to heed the warning...


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Maggie, or any other character I may mention. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer...I Just own a ridiculous plot bunny who haunts my dreams when I don't type...**

I had to get out of Ireland that much was perfectly clear. I was terrified. I was Alone. There was no one to hold my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. No one to guide me through life No one to tell me what my next step should be. The world suddenly felt huge. It was daunting. I was no longer sure which way was up. For my own safety I decided to leave Ireland.

There was nothing left for me here. No friends no family. No home or job prospects. Hell as far as everyone was concerned I was dead. Margaret O'keeffe no longer existed. Neither did little Maggie. I wasn't a doll, I was my own person. I had lost everything and survived. This next step wouldn't get me down. I'd go to America.

The idea came to me like a flash of light in the dark. For one second everything was perfectly clear. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was the right course to take. I relied on my instincts and started towards the docks. Sure I would miss Dublin. It had everything I needed I loved the hustle and bustle. The sense of belonging, knowing no matter how bad things were there was always someone willing to help. But I had outgrown it.

America was huge. I could easily lose myself there. Start over. No one knew who I was there, knew my past. It was perfect. Lucky for me there was a ship boarding for America three days from then. For those three days I seen as much of Dublin as I could. I strolled along the quays committing the stench to memory. I wandered through the lush greenery of Stephens green, along the pond smiling at the ducks swim by, then scowling when they scattered upon seeing me. I decided upon one more stop before I left forever. The street where I grew up. It had been rebuilt and the closure I was looking for wasn't there. I gave up realizing there really was nothing to keep me from leaving. The day before I departed I hid in the shadows feeding on the homeless. No one would miss them. I had long ago given up on the catholic ideology. If god gave a rats ass about me I wouldn't be in this predicament. He had abandoned me and created the monstrosity that I had become. I gave into my true nature and let it consume me.

My eyes were a deep crimson by he time the ship had set sail. I wouldn't need to feed for some time, my presence on the ship would go undetected. The security on the ship was extremely lax. It was laughable. I took a place in steerage without question. It was dank cold and best of all dark. It suited my mood perfectly. The only downside was how cramped it was.

Many tried befriending me. The typical Irish beauty. I tried pushing them all away.I was meant to be alone. People only hurt you. Let you down. As humans they would grow old and die. I could not suffer that kind of loss again. So I Sat in a corner. Ignoring everyone. Willing the slow passing time away.

A Large Family of Nine however caught my attention and refused to leave me isolated. The mother was doting on all her children and exclaimed joyfully that "theres always room for one more among us" I smiled graciously and declined but she refused to hear my protests."no love I can't be leaving a little beauty like you to defend herself" She sat me amongst her brood and introduced me to all. The scent of their blood was mouthwatering. I sat smiling making small talk and being polite. I couldn't risk detection on board with no where to go. I excused myself feigning seasickness. I needed to clear my head of the scent.

That polite smile had been my downfall. Bridget, as I later learned her name, was a natural mother and felt the need to nurture everyone around her. She followed me on deck and rubbed my back reassuringly. "There now, get it all up" I flinched away from her warmth. "No it's fine thank you I'm all better now" I mumbled keeping my eyes averted. While her children sensed the difference in me she either refused to acknowledge it or was that happy in her role she didn't feel it. When she wasn't trying to force feed me the ships disgusting excuse for food ("You have to eat something" she'd scold) she was regaling me with tales of her family and husband ("the mad eegit") who would be waiting for them at the other end. My eyes would sting when she spoke of her love for them and I would retreat to my corner once more.

NoOne disturbed me when I sat here with my eyes closed, believing me to be asleep. I breathed evenly and thought of home. My loved ones. My Family. Both my families. They all abandoned me. If I Could have cried I would have. Had I made a huge mistake. I thought of shane and my resolve strengthened. Screw them all. I did nothing wrong yet I was the one who was alone. The injustice of it all stung like a slap across the face on a cold December morning.

After what felt like a life time I could smell the change in the air. We were almost there. I stood and peeked up onto the deck. It was raining. I smiled. Perfect. There would be no need for a cape hat et al when I got off the ship. The sparkling skin really was a huge inconvenience. I detected Bridgets scent behind me." WE Made it" she smiled sounding thoroughly relieved. "Come on now loves get up here and get some of that sea air into your lungs" she clapped one hand on my shoulder and fixed me with her sternest look. "Now missy, do you have somewhere you can go? Because your more than welcome to stay with us" I shook my head smiling, knowing there was no deceit in her voice. She really was concerned for my wellbeing. "It's fine, my brothers waiting for me" I gave her a quick squeeze hoping for her sake our paths would never cross again.

I ran to the other end of the ship to another gangplank and took an unneeded deep breath to steady myself. The salt air was tangy, almost suffocating. I let the rain wash over me comforted by the reminder of home as I set out on my own. I took the first step onto the new country and swore never to look back. Looking up at the statue of lady liberty I felt awestruck. She was magnificent in green against the almost black background of the stormy clouds behind her. I then snorted. I could crush it wit such little force it was laughable. Shaking my head I stepped into the throngs of people slowly pushing forward.

I instantly found myself lost in the York while busy just didn't feel right. It was just like Dublin,so many Irish people. Too much like home. I'd need 2 get further away. I decided id walk across America. Do the tourist bit. Soak up some culture while I was formulating a plan.. I ran through small towns by night hiding in the shadows by day. Feeding often upon unsuspecting citizens. I was slowly getting used to the freedom and isolation. I enjoyed taking in the view and taking time to smell the flowers of life. I seen plenty of sights. Mount Rushmore and the White house. While magnificent,neither held my interest for very long. It wasn't until I reached Arizona that I found some peace.

The vast emptiness of the grand canyon instantly became one of my favorite places on earth. I adored the early hours of dawn, when the sun first crept over the horizon bathing everything in its glow making the earth light up with its warmth. I felt as if the world went on forever if I just stood there long enough. At other times I would stand at the edge looking down at the vast emptiness, the darkness seeming to stretch on I jumped I was sure id be falling forever, like Alice down the rabbit hole.I could never stay long however, the tourists would come flocking and the shadows would once again reclaim me. I belonged in the dark.

I realized sooner or later I would have to find a residence. While I was hoping to seek out some vampires while I was here, just to be assured I wasn't completely alone, I was still too terrified to venture into the south. The vampire wars there were legendary, and I wished not to get caught up in their war. I also needed somewhere that could provide m with shelter. I decided upon the first place that cam to mind. The windy city. Chicago.

**A.N: Ok I know no one really reads these, but I just have to point out that, yes, I know the time line doesn't sit right at all. I'm sorry about that, but I had to change it up for it to fit in with my story. If you don't like it, maybe give me a suggestion for any future chapters?**

**I'd also like to point out, I've never set foot in America. So when I'm writing descriptions I'm going by pictures I've found on Google images =P...wow Long note...oh Also I'm in desperate need of a Beta...any takers??**


End file.
